1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compound bows, and more particularly to an arrow retaining and positioning device for compound bows, which device is capable of initially positioning the arrow shaft in a desired location and subsequently retracting upon release of the bowstring and the arrow. The arrow positioning device is simple and reliable, and provides a positive support means for the arrow when the bow is in full draw configuration in order to aid in proper aiming of the arrow. The device is designed to immediately retract upon release of the bowstring by operation of a trigger which is responsive to movement of one of the synchronizing cables positioned in cooperation with the arrow positioning device. The arrow positioning device can be quickly and easily installed on substantially any compound bow having synchronizing cables, the general purpose of which is to synchronize the operation of cams installed on the bow in order to facilitate a desired degree of power and bowstring pressure at full draw of the bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the primary means of providing a rest location for arrows in a bow, whether the bow is conventional, recurve or compound in design, is by shaping a ledge or projection in the bow handle to facilitate resting of the arrow during aiming. Various means and techniques have been utilized to provide an elevated or shaped point of rest on or near such a ledge or projection in the bow handle, but these have generally taken the form of permanently mounted devices which are capable of tearing or distorting the fletching of an arrow, and thereby promoting inaccuracy in the arrow flight. By far the most common technique utilized is simply resting the arrow shaft on the flat surface of a ledge or projection in the bow handle to provide a resting point during the aiming operation and a guide for the arrow when the bowstring is released. As the arrow moves away from the bow, the fletching must necessarily touch the ledge or projection, which contact frequently causes a deviation, however imperceptible, in the flight of the arrow. Damage to the arrow fletching also affects future arrow trajectory, with each shot of the arrow providing an aggravated condition of the fletching.
More sophisticated techniques of avoiding damage to the arrow fletching and providing a positive rest for the arrow shaft include both hinged and collapsible arrow rests which initially support the arrow shaft and either collapse or swing away from the shaft upon release of the bowstring. Such devices frequently fail to securely hold the arrow shaft in position because of the collapsing or hinged mechanism design; accordingly, while the devices are efficient in avoiding significant damage to arrow fletching, the bow cannot be conveniently tilted or abruptly turned without dislodging the arrow, and the arrow is also frequently dislodged by the wind as the bow is used.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved arrow positioning device which provides a positive, secure rest for the arrow shaft and automatically retracts as the arrow is released from the bow to permit little or no contact between the arrow fletching and the bow itself.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved automatically retracting arrow retaining or positioning device for compound bows having synchronizing cables which is characterized by a pair of retaining fingers which are designed to initially securely hold the shaft of an arrow in full draw position and in any bow attitude, and which retract upon release of the bowstring to facilitate clearance between the bow and the arrow fletching.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved arrow retaining or positioning device for compound bows which mechanically cooperates with the synchronizing cables of the compound bows, and which is capable of initially securely supporting the arrow by means of retaining fingers during aiming, and subsequently releasing the arrow after the bowstring is released to facilitate little or no contact between the bow and the arrow fletching, and corresponding minimum deviation of the arrow from an intended flight path, and no damage to the arrow fletching.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved arrow retaining and positioning device for compound bows having synchronizing cables, which device is characterized by a pair of projecting fingers for supporting an arrow at full draw of the bow, and in any bow attitude, which fingers are caused to retract as the bowstring is released to minimize contact between the supporting members and the bow and the arrow fletching as the arrow exits the bowstring and the bow.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an arrow positioning device for compound bows having synchronizing cables, which device is characterized by a pair of retaining fingers capable of securely supporting an arrow shaft at full draw of the bow and positioned in cooperation with a release rod and trigger, which trigger is activated by a synchronizing cable of the bow upon release of the bowstring to effect retraction of the retaining fingers and removal of arrow shaft support as the arrow is driven from the bow.